bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aburataru Shihōin
| birthday = December 1 | gender = Male | height = 180.34 cm (5'11") | weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) | affiliation = Royal Guard, Soul Society, | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, , Executive Militia | occupation = Guardian of Hell | previous occupation = Captain of the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Corp Commander of the Executive Militia 15th Head of the Shihōin Clan | team = Royal Guard | previous team = , Executive Militia | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Royal Palace | relatives = Unknown lover | education = | shikai = Taikomushi | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Aburataru Shihōin (四楓院 油樽, Shihōin Aburataru), nicknamed Abura (油, Abura) by those who know him, is a male and a member of the Royal Guard. Prior to this, he was the first captain of the of the as well as the founder of the , the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia, and the fifteenth head of the . His title in the Royal Guard is the "Guardian of Hell" (地獄の保護者, Jigoku no Hogosha). Appearance Aburataru is an average-height, shade-wearing, dark-skinned Shinigami with a very unusual and abnormal appearance. Firstly, he does not wear a typical Shinigami shihakushō nor the usual black Shinigami hakama. Instead, he wears a bracing unit which wraps around the top portion of his torso. Attached to the bracing unit, close to his shoulders, are attached four vials (two on each shoulder) filled with an oil-like substance. His Zanpakutō is also attached to the back of this fixture. Running from the center of the fixture, is a pipe that runs behind his neck, attaching to a transparent, dome-like helmet, which also was filled with the same oil-like substance, as well as his curly black hair. He also wears black trousers with large striking pads attached to both sides of his trousers. Personality Aburataru is a very laid back and unenthusiastic individual, with almost no sense of personal responsibility. As a captain, he tended to avoid his rather large stack of paperwork, as well as the responsibilities of his position as a noble within the . For this reason, he is considered possibly one of the laziest captains to have occupied the position. Whenever confronted by others about this side of his personality, he usually ignored them, as he does not acknowledge this part of himself. Also during his days in the Gotei 13, he earned the ire of his fellow captains, as he was almost always late for Captain Council meetings, being only slightly above Seireitou Kawahiru, also a captain at the time, in this regard. Aburataru is also a well known pervert, practicing lecherous behavior in public, usually earning him a slap from the offended party. All of this behavior, however, is a facade, covering up a deep hurt within him. Prior to becoming a captain of the Gotei 13 and subsequently, a member of the Royal Guard, he claims that he was a man of values and responsibility. Following the death of his lover, however, all of that changed. He claims he no longer really cares for anything, following her death, and, because of this, he can come across as extraordinarily lazy. His demeanor totally shifts whenever he is protecting someone whom, they themselves are protecting someone they love. He claims that people who protect their friends and loved ones with their lives are the only people he can ever come to respect, and the only people who can emotionally move him, as it rekindles the feelings he once had for his deceased lover. When like this, however, he becomes very sadistic, not stopping until his opponent is naught but ash and dust. Equipment (王鍵, King's Key): The key of the Royal Palace that can open a gateway to the dimension where the King of Souls is found. It is quite literally grafted into the bones of those who are in the Royal Guard. As such, Aburataru's very bones contain the ability to open a dimensional rift to the Royal Palace, allowing him to transverse the dimensions freely.